


Loosening Up

by red_scorch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tail Play, ass licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch
Summary: [reuploaded] The Warrior of Light deserves to be taken care of too.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Loosening Up

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter!

"Let me take care of you," the Exarch prompted. There was no question to it. A'caji had told him that he didn’t need to, but ultimately had been unable to refuse when the Exarch stretched up to press one, two, three kisses to his lips. He was glad. His warrior needed to be taken care of sometimes, too.

So now A’caji was laid out bare on his stomach on the Exarch’s bed with a large blue towel beneath him. He had his head propped up on folded arms, one ear turned back to listen to his lover putter about around him. The Exarch himself was dressed down to a pair of shorts; the better to keep all those layers out of the way. He watched A’caji’s tail sway behind him, half in restless energy, half in anticipation. He smiled, flicking a match to light a candle and set it on the bedside table. He fanned it and a soft floral smell began to fill the room.

“Is that satisfactory?” he asked.

A’caji took a deep breath, considering it. “It’s fine.”

He proceeded to lower the lights in the room to a soft glow, then grabbed a medium-sized jar of oil and, without delay, climbed atop the bed and straddled A’caji about mid-thigh. The warrior’s ears stood upright and his tail lashed against his torso. He gave the Exarch an unsure look over his shoulder, though it quickly became incredulous when he saw the smile he was trying to hide.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes unnecessarily wide. “We will need to make do, sadly. We’ve no proper table to do this at and the bed is much too low for me to stand next to.”

The other huffed in amusement, but turned back around nonetheless.

“Bring your arms down,” he requested softly, pouring some of the oil into his spoken hand and rubbing both together to warm it up. The Exarch was not, by any means, trained to do a proper massage. But he had read up on such things to avoid anything that could harm A’caji and, even being inexperienced, a massage could greatly relax someone. The only thing he had to watch was the pressure he applied with his crystal hand. 

Slowly he stroked up A’caji’s back from hip to shoulder, hands flat, spreading the oil. He made multiple passes, switching from light pressure to medium every other one. Baring his weight down some, he felt A’caji shiver below him. The warrior relaxed into the bed, bit by bit, eventually sighing. The Exarch smiled. He bent down to press a quick kiss to the side of A’caji’s head. He hummed while the Exarch made one more pass, then moved on to the next set of strokes. For this, he focused on one wide section of A’caji’s back at a time. Pressing his thumbs in moderately, he made almost circular kneading motions, his other fingers brushing against A’caji’s sides. There was a low groan from beneath him.

In it’s own way, this was relaxing for him as well. The repetition of the motions were easy to fall into. He was blessed to watch his lover sink into the bed, content and softly purring. He also got to admire the other’s back, scarred as it was. It was slightly better off than A’caji’s front (where that deep, wide slash ran diagonally from shoulder to hip), but his back had not been entirely spared from battle. There were thin cuts from bandit blades, magic burns, a circular impression from an arrow. Three short yet thick scars (dragon claws?) ran tilted across the left side of the torso towards the front. The Exarch stopped every once in a while to gently caress each mark. He felt so honored to be able to do this for his love.

On a particular stroke, the Exarch pressed down harder than he meant with his crystal hand. Something gave a pop beneath his fingers and A’caji’s purring was cut through with a heavy grunt ending with a throaty moan.

As honored as he was, he was also starting to feel a little hot. If he was being honest.

Swallowing thickly, he finished the set up and, after a moment’s hesitation, scooted himself back and placed one hand on each of A’caji’s legs. The warrior merely shifted, tail flicking before he settled back down. The Exarch stroked from just below the rear down to the backs of the knees for a pass before grabbing the jar and applying more oil to his hands. He continued stroking for a minute. On his way back up, he pressed his thumbs to A’caji’s inner thighs, pressing harder the higher he went. Finally his thumbs brushed firmly against his balls. 

A’caji startled, ears standing straight and tail stiff. A breathless _ ‘mrrph _ ’ left him. He raised himself up slightly on his elbows to better look over his shoulder at the Exarch. The latter smiled too wide, stroking halfway down his thighs, then back up to brush against A’caji’s balls again. He gave a breathy sigh. Here the Exarch realized A’caji’s breath was already unusually irregular considering he’d hardly touched him like that. Maybe he wasn’t the only one getting hot and bothered.

“I thought,” the warrior cleared his throat. “This was a massage.”

“Isn’t it?” the Exarch retorted back. “I wasn’t aware that I was doing anything else.”

A’caji chuckled, then shivered as the other lightly raked his nails down his legs. “...Still a brat.”

The Exarch grinned, then asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is,” he said softly, laying back down with his hands next to his head.

Blunt nails and crystal scratched up over A’caji’s ass just hard enough to leave faint lines. He continued halfway up his back before circling back around to his tail where he lightly grazed the base. A’caji pushed his hips back, exhaling heavily. The Exarch laughed, breathless.

“Spread your legs a little, please.”

As A’caji complied, he scooted himself down further and laid himself in between A’caji’s legs as best he could with the remaining space he had left. He wrapped one hand around the warrior’s tail while the other, after a second of hesitation, spread one cheek. The Exarch  _ dove down _ at the same time he  _ pulled up _ .

A’caji howled, body bucking from the dual sensations. The Exarch moved his tongue in short, quick strokes while the hand holding his tail squeezed in longer pumps. His lover’s legs were jolting on either side of him. His moans, while sounding somewhat muffled, were still loud in his ears. He gave a longer, firmer lick before delving a little inside.

“ _ Raha _ . Fuck, fuc —ah,  _ haaah _ —”

Gods, he was hard before but now it  _ hurt. _ Hearing his warrior moan his name and curse was doing such glorious things to him. He rut his hips down into the bed, groaning. The vibration against his entrance made A’caji gasp. The Exarch worked both his hand and mouth faster, his lapping audible.

It wasn’t long before A’caji begged, throat rough, “Please, please. Raha. I c- _ can’t _ ...”

So the Exarch immediately pulled off, stopping both points of pleasure. It made the warrior’s now free tail to lash in irritation. Now that he was halfway propped up on his hands, panting, the Exarch took stock of A’caji. His ears were turned back, half bent down. His hands clenched in the towel, breath heavy, pale yellow eyes pleading back at him. His hips softly moved against the bed.

The Exarch rubbed a hand on the back of one thigh to sooth him. With the other he reached for the jar of oil. “I fully intended on bringing you to completion, but now I feel a bit greedy,” he poured some out into his spoken hand, rubbing it between his fingers. He placed one at A’caji’s entrance, teasing. “May I?”

He sighed at the contact, “Of course.”

The Exarch made quick work of preparing him. One slick finger slipped inside, gently at first, but a second and third slid in shortly after. He worked A’caji open with long, firm thrusts. His crystal hand palmed at his cock through his shorts, unable to take much more neglect. After a minute the Exarch removed his fingers and pulled his shorts down just enough to free himself, groaning.

When A’caji attempted to roll over, he splayed his crystal hand across his back, urging him back down. “Stay as you are, my warrior. I have you.”

His lover grumbled, but complied, dropping back onto his front. The Exarch had him spread his legs more, brought his knees aside the outside of A’caji’s own knees, lined himself up and gently sunk in. They both groaned as he hilted fully inside. The Exarch shuddered, teeth clenched hard enough to hurt. The heat around his cock was wonderful. It took everything in him to start a slow, steady pace. He traced the scars along A’caji’s back as he went, feeling almost reverent with his touches. He watched as A’caji buried a hand in his hair, biting at his other hand to stifle his moans. However he quickly gave up on that, instead flinging that hand behind him to touch any part of the Exarch he could reach.

“ _ More _ .”

Who was he to deny him? He gripped A’caji’s sides tight and drove harder, faster. The hand that could reach the Exarch’s wrist dug its claws in. A’caji keened, tail coming to wrap around the Exarch’s crystal arm. He could vaguely feel the other trying to rock back into him, but given the position, he could do little more than stimulate himself. The loud slap of skin against skin served to drive him faster down. The Exarch cursed under his breath. He fucked hard into A’caji, nails digging into his sides. “You feel so good, so glorious. Caji…”

Gods, it was too much. His thoughts were so heavy and he was panting so hard and he was going to come any second. A’caji didn’t seem much better off. He laid almost limbless, head turned to the side and mouth hanging open. An endless stream of whines and moans left his mouth.

“I,  _ argh _ — _ coming _ —”

A’caji was already doing so before the Exarch could say anything to coax him along. His body tensed, ears and tail fluttering wildly. He tightened something wonderful around his cock and the Exarch’s vision darkened around the edges as he suddenly spilled inside, pounding an unsteady rhythm as he rode out his orgasm. He groaned low and long.

A moment passed as they fought to catch their breath before the Exarch slowly slipped out. A’caji made a sound of discomfort and rolled onto his side, which the Exarch didn’t object to this time. He took his shorts off and threw them to some corner of the room.

“How was it?” he asked, bringing himself to lounge next to A’caji, head propped up on a hand.

“Which part?”

“Both, really.”

A’caji smiled, reaching up to play with a piece of the Exarch’s hair. “Good. Great. It was—” he closed his eyes and laughed awkwardly. “Better than I know how to say… Thank you.”

“No thanks needed. I merely wanted to help you relax. It’s the least you deserve—although the sex, in hindsight, was maybe not the most relaxing activity.”

“I enjoyed it,” A’caji replied, trailing his hand down the patch of crystal across the Exarch chest, then dropped it. He stretched, arms above his head and toes and tail curling, before curling up himself. “Very relaxed...and tired...”

“Don’t slumber yet. We both could use a bath, you especially.”

“In a few minutes,” A’caji mumbled sleepily, eyes slitted open. “Lay with me.”

The Exarch didn’t need to be asked twice. He laid his tail over A’caji’s hip and kissed his forehead. When he attempted to kiss him on the lips however, A’caji buried his face into the bed.

“Not with where your mouth has been.”

The Exarch would not admit he had whined at that.


End file.
